Patrones afectivos
by eau de toilette
Summary: "Su naturaleza curiosa y su espíritu valiente, la motivaba a ir por otro camino. Simplemente deseaba llegar más allá de aquellos muros, y descubrir qué tanto era lo que la humanidad se había perdido durante los últimos tiempos. Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión." Rivetra y la vida del escuadrón.


_**A/N:** Bien, antes de que la era oscura de los exámenes finales me consuma, decidí desarrollar esta historia que me ha perseguido desde el año pasado. Soy absolutamente Rivetra trash y probablemente mi narrativa sea extraña, pero espero sea de su agrado. _

_Los personajes son propiedad del diab...Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _ **Patrones afectivos**_

.

.

La casa de la familia Ral consiste en un antiguo _cottage_ , con vastas ventanas y una puerta principal de madera que aún mantiene aquella ligera esencia de árbol, como el primer día en que fue adquirida.

No llegan visitantes a menudo —es una pequeña y tranquila familia después de todo— pero nadie ha podido negar la sensación cálida y hogareña que emana la casa al momento de ingresar. Flores de diferentes tipos crecen en el jardín, algunas poseen delicados aromas florales, otras no, sin embargo, danzan juntas en unisón en las mañanas, sonrientes ante la presencia del sol durante el día.

Existe un columpio el cual su asiento fue fabricado con base de madera, en uno de los árboles de roble que crecieron a través de los años. Aquel lugar fue presente de incontables caídas y raspones, como a cualquier niño suele ocurrirle. Sin embargo, hay una época en la cual los columpios permanecen vacíos por cierto tiempo indeterminado, hasta que su dueño regresa a él, pero ya no se tiene aquella edad de inocencia donde se piensa que el mundo es _grande_ , o que el sol es _amarillo_ con rayos _anaranjados_ y que las nubes siempre son _blancas_ y _regordetas_. Todo es diferente.

La joven se encontraba situada en el columpio, reflexionando en silencio. Había tomado su decisión, después de todo, a su edad ya era considerada como alguien con madurez. Las jovencitas de su edad se suponían que eran instruidas para las labores domésticas, preparándose en su futuro por si llegaba el día en que eran _pedidas_. Y no estaba en contra del matrimonio, al contrario; pero no era lo que _anhelaba_.

No en el entorno cruel, inhóspito e incierto en el que se encontraba.

Su naturaleza curiosa y su espíritu valiente, la motivaba a ir por otro camino. Simplemente deseaba llegar más allá de aquellos muros, y descubrir qué tanto era lo que la humanidad se había perdido durante los últimos tiempos. Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión.

—Petra, mi cielo, has estado muy callada el día de hoy. —El señor Ral era un hombre de amables manierismos, y ojos que infundían confianza.

—Sólo pensaba papá.

—¿Es lo que deseas, cierto?

La joven le miró por unos momentos. Ya no había marcha atrás, pero aquella mirada que su padre transmitía, mostraba volúmenes del inmenso cariño que le tenía. Hay detalles que simplemente no pueden ser explicados, más sí infundidos, por lo que se acercó a él, y le abrazó por un largo tiempo.

—Te escribiré todos los días, es una promesa. Y cuando tenga días libres, vendré a visitarte. —Sintió que su corazón se quebraba al momento que su padre emitió un profundo sollozo, sus brazos rodeándola con más ahínco.

—Tu madre siempre decía que te dedicarías a algo de la milicia, que tu espíritu inquebrantable era especial. —El señor Ral le acarició el cabello, una muestra de afecto común entre un padre y su hija, como si fuese lo más preciado que tuviese en el mundo entero. _Y lo era_.

—Voy a estar bien. —replicó Petra con firmeza, asintiendo.

El hombre de cabellera castaña le acarició las mejillas, memorizándola, a pesar de conocerla a la perfección. Su hija, enfrentándose a un entorno donde los titanes no eran un mito ya, sino una espeluznante realidad. ¿Qué podía esperar de ello? Se limitó a sonreír, ambos caminando a la par hacia el interior de la casa, pronto oscurecería.

—Papá.

—¿Si, hija mía?

—He decidido que me cortaré el cabello.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber dormido las horas necesarias —un cadete en la Legión no debe de dormir más de cinco horas por día— sentía la carga del cansancio acumulado de las últimas semanas, al momento en que cerraba sus ojos. No era tarea sencilla, sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba, sin embargo era humana y había ocasiones donde lo único que deseaba era recostarse en la pequeña litera de su habitación. Los titanes podían esperar después.

El suave sonido de la tetera la calmó, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un cansancio invadirle, y al momento de cargar la bandeja con las tazas de café, sintió su mirada desenfocarse por instantes. Al abrir sus ojos, exclamó en frustración al ver el desastre en el suelo.

Le frustró aún más el recordar que sus compañeros le esperaban en el comedor, y se maldijo en silencio por su torpeza, mientras limpiaba el azucarado líquido del café con un paño.

—Soldado Ral. —Una voz masculina peculiar se escuchó en el umbral de la cocina. Con marcada manera de caminar, el firme sonido de sus botas pisando el suelo, se acercó a la joven, observando en silencio el desorden.

—Siento mi falta de disposición y todo el caos que he causado. No volverá a suceder. — explicó Petra en pocos detalles. No fue la mejor de su generación cuando se graduó como cadete para dedicarse a la Legión por completo, pero no cabía duda que ser elegida por el afamado Capitán Levi no era una situación por tomarse a la ligera. Al contrario, era todo un honor, y a pesar de ser la única mujer en su escuadrón, deseaba vivir conforme a sus expectaciones y no defraudarle en ninguna manera posible.

Más no _así_.

Fueron instantes muy rápidos para ser analizados con detenimiento, pero nunca pudo olvidar el momento en el que el capitán se dispuso a recoger las piezas quebradas de las tazas, colocándolas con extraña gracia en la bandeja. Después, regresó a su postura habitual, y le miró por segundos.

—Utilice las tazas de la alacena del lado izquierdo. Encárguese que encuentren limpias y no se demore otra vez.

Era un hombre extraño, de estatura corta —ella era un poco más baja—, postura recta, de cabellera negra con el típico peinado militar, y de ojos agotados por el peso de la humanidad, pero con una determinación sorprendente. La joven de cabello cobrizo se limitó a no mirar de más, era de muy mala educación, y el Capitán Levi era su superior.

—Así será señor.

Su superior le dirigió una de sus miradas sin expresión, para después desaparecer de la cocina.

Aquella noche, al divagar acerca del suceso, Petra comprendió que debía _reemplazar_ aquellas tazas, por lo que le escribió a su padre, indicándole que le enviase aquel juego de tazas de porcelana que le fueron obsequiadas años atrás en un cumpleaños, y que aún permanecían intactas. En su escrito, añadió el curioso suceso y la extraña amabilidad del Capitán, que a pesar de sus hábitos de limpieza y su rudo lenguaje, poseía patrones de cortesía como cualquier humano.

Poco después, descubrió que el té negro era la especialidad del hombre de cabellera oscura, que tenía una graciosa manera de coger la taza de café en las mañanas, y que nunca llegaba en estado de ebriedad cuando salía con el comandante Erwin Smith y Hange Zoe los sábados por la noche.

También se preguntaba por qué pensaba con frecuencia en el azul metálico de _sus_ ojos antes de dormir, o la causa por la cual sentía sus mejillas encenderse con el simple hecho de encontrárselo después de cada batalla contra los titanes.

Cuando descubrió la razón, se cubrió el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada.

.

.

Gunther Schultz era el joven con el carácter más apacible en su escuadrón. De considerable estatura y ojos tan claros que se asemejaban casi al cristal, su apariencia transmitía misterio y paz.

Usualmente mientras no existían expediciones, los escuadrones de la Legión aprovechaban su tiempo en entrenar, o en el caso contrario; realizando labores de limpieza. El tiempo libre era limitado, sin embargo, cuando se les era permitido, podría decirse que no había nada mejor para ellos que dejar de pensar en batallas y en los terroríficos rostros de aquellos seres gigantes que eran los _causantes_ de vidas perdidas a lo largo de las generaciones en la historia de la humanidad.

En una ocasión, se les concedió toda una tarde libre para que adquirieran reposo. La expedición anterior no había sido exactamente un fracaso —puesto que la cantidad promedio de soldados sin vida disminuyó— aunque no fue considerada una victoria. Aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Petra se encontraba aburrida. Después de escribir por algún tiempo una carta para su padre, salió a las afueras de la base de operaciones donde permanecían. No existían muchas chicas en la Legión como para entablar una amistad, y curiosamente, habíase acostumbrado a estar rodeada de sus compañeros, a pesar de su lenguaje y sus extrañas costumbres varoniles.

Pensó en ir a conversar con Eld, pero recordó que tanto él y Oluo optaron por retirarse a dormir. Mientras continuaba su larga caminata, reflexionando sobre qué cosas necesitaba adquirir en la visita del día de mañana en el pueblo, alcanzó a divisar a una persona muy familiar que portaba una capa color verde esmeralda muy peculiar y reconocida.

—¡Gunther!

Al acercársele, el joven de cabellera oscura se giró para sonreír, asintiendo con cierto respeto su llegada.

—Pensé que tú también te encontrarías descansado como los demás. ¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó sorprendida al notar las manos de su compañero teñidas de carbón.

—Dibujar. —replicó Gunther con simpleza. —Estoy cerca de terminarlo.

—En ese caso, ¿Puedo dar un vistazo?

—Sólo ten cuidado de no tocarlo desmesuradamente, al menos que quieras estar manchada de carbón. —advirtió el joven con gentileza, al mostrarle el dibujo.

Era una creación preciosa. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con desmesura, al sorprenderse por la cantidad de detalles y la percepción visual que su compañero tenía al transmitir imágenes en papel. Vagamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo le había costado en realizarlo, y si alguien le instruyó en la técnica del arte con carbón.

—¿Desde cuándo dibujas? —preguntó Petra tiempo después, era una tarde agradable, al contrario de las que se sentían en el invierno, que eran más crueles y melancólicas.

—Desde que era niño.

—¡Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo!

—Supongo que sí. —Gunther se encogió de hombros. Era uno de sus gestos cuando se mostraba cohibido. —Y tu Petra, ¿Dibujas?

—¿Yo? No, no, para nada. Soy malísima para los dibujos. —replicó la joven avergonzada, riendo con simpleza.

—Quizá necesites un poco de práctica. —el muchacho colocó la pieza oscura en el suelo, sus ojos castaño oscuro inquisitivos al mostrar la obra efectuada en el papel. —¿Qué dices?

—Me agrada, te ha quedado muy bien Gunther.

Su compañero de batalla esbozó una sonrisa sincera, hoyuelos dibujándose alrededor de sus mejillas. Contempló el dibujo por cierto tiempo, la quietud del día brindando una sensación reconfortante y quizá esperanzadora, si tan sólo existiesen más días libres, la carga sería menos pesada.

—Petra, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime.

—¿Hay algo que quizá te haga sentir viva? Así como me sucede a mí con dibujar. Y no me refiero a aniquilar titanes solamente.

Petra le miró momentáneamente, pensativa. Le gustaba escribir cartas a su padre y preparar el té, sin embargo, la pregunta de su compañero indicaba algo más personal. Sentirse _vivo_ , algo común, real y cotidiano; pero debía existir algo que le brindase _sentido_ a las circunstancias. ¿No? Al no encontrar la respuesta a sí misma, sonrió débilmente, mientras Gunther se levantaba y se preparaba para regresar al cuartel.

—No te preocupes, —explicó el joven al caminar —Llenar los tanques del equipo tridimensional también cuenta.

Quizá contaba, más Petra supo en ese momento que no era suficiente.

.

.

Las visitas al pueblo eran programadas y organizadas con tiempo, según las ordenes de los superiores, después de todo, un soldado debe estar enfocado en entrenar y mantenerse al tanto de cualquier peligro posible. La vida de los demás antes que la de uno mismo, _siempre recordar_ , guardarlo como un emblema en el pecho, una promesa. Y sobre todo, cumplirla.

Durante el transcurso de la visita, el resto del Escuadrón se dispersó a diferentes locaciones según sus intereses de aquel día. Al menos no tendría que soportar las incesables quejas de Oluo a lo largo del trayecto. Las viejas botas militares pisaban el asfalto citadino, a veces era agradable estar rodeado de personas y realizar labores comunes como cualquier persona, olvidar por unas horas la triste realidad de la vida fuera de las murallas.

Había salido de la primera tienda de abarrotes, adquiriendo algunos artículos de cocina fabricados de material estable y una libra de manzanas. Le hubiese encantado traer su canasto de mimbre, sin embargo, era regla de la Legión portar con un vasto bolso cargado en la espalda y vestir el usual uniforme militar.

Al dirigirse a la única tienda dedicada a la venta de té y hierbas, la joven se mantuvo enfocada en las marcas y diseños de las cajas de té. Algunas eran comunes, otras quizá no tanto, pero si de algo estaba segura era no dejarse llevar por las bonitas presentaciones de las cajas.

— _Petra._

Se encontró con un rostro habitual al momento de girarse. Los ojos azules casi asemejados al gris, el cravat alrededor de su cuello, la capa verde esmeralda, la figura imponente a pesar de su compacta complexión. Pocas veces le hablaba por su nombre de pila, la formalidad entre superiores y subordinados era lo habitual, pero los meses transcurrían y lentamente se quebraba aquella barrera tan fuerte que los distanciaba. Y por más que quisiese mantenerse al margen, sería imposible, puesto que el Capitán Levi y el resto del equipo eran parte de su vida ya.

—Capitán. ¿Busca algo en especial? —Preguntó la joven con atención. El hombre cogió una de las cajas mostradas—de estampado rojizo— analizándola detenidamente con su mirada de poca expresión.

—Esta marca es basura.

—De acuerdo... —-replicó Petra confusa. Notó como el Capitán caminó hacia otro estante, y se preguntó internamente si debía seguirle o no. —¿Algún té de preferencia, señor?

El hombre de cabellera oscura se acercó hacia ella minutos después, colocando una caja entre sus manos, evitando el roce de piel de forma calculada.

—Es un poco costoso. ¿Tiene dinero suficiente para adquirirlo?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, vaya a pagarlo al mostrador.

—¡Sí Capitán!

Podría decirse que las órdenes del Capitán Levi eran un tanto peculiares en _algunas_ ocasiones, especialmente aquellas relacionadas con la limpieza y el té en general. Pero Petra estaba acostumbrada a ello y la estima y el respeto que tanto le tenía era lo que le obligaba a obedecerle, sea cual fuese la circunstancia.

Con la idea de que quizá se hubiese retirado del establecimiento, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo en la salida. Así que la había esperado. Claro, _porque era parte del escuadrón_. Petra sabía que no debía divagar mucho en cierta cuestión en especial, era ilógico, muy poco posible. Aún así no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa, quizá un poco evidente, pero se sentía complacida, deleitada.

Ambos caminaban a la par por las calles repletas de personas, las miradas eran predecibles, aquellas alas que luchan por la Humanidad plasmadas en sus capas eran fáciles de reconocer. Otros la miraban posiblemente por su rostro delicado y ojos brillantes, aunque no se consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva en ese aspecto.

—Capitán, espero el té sea de su agrado. —comentó la joven de corta cabellera en el camino, cargando con firmeza el bolso en su hombro.

—Sabe preparar bien el té ,Petra.

—Gracias, es...

—Le concedo el permiso de llevar el té a mi oficina a cualquier horario disponible. — Su interrupción fue descortés, pero el poder de sus palabras causaron que todo de difumara. ¿Hablaba en serio? Petra le miró boquiabierta por segundos, cerrando la boca lo más rápido posible al comprender su error. No podía descifrar su mirada, siempre impasiva, cerrada, enigmática, era un hombre de pocas expresiones. Pero le había permitido la oportunidad de llevarle el té, _a él_ , a su oficina. No existía intenciones subliminales en sus palabras, el Capitán no era de _esos_ , aunque existía algo inusual en su petición. Quizá el pasar demasiado tiempo con Hange Zoe no era tan alentador después de todo.

—Así será Capitán. —Fue su respuesta, sonriendo de medio lado, sonrojada. Al menos no se encontraba mirándola de frente, posiblemente su respuesta hubiese sido desastrosa. Aún así, se esforzaría en perfeccionar su técnica del té, _sí_ , estaba decidida.

El resto del día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

Aquella sensación familiar al maniobrar junto con sus espadas, la adrenalina corriendo alrededor de sus venas, el incómodo sudor en su frente y cuello, la presión de la altura en la que se encontraba porque estar de pie a veinte metros del suelo no era una situación común, y mucho menos con seres gigantes que aparecen de la nada. Es de _valientes_ , se necesita pantalones para eso, aunque las ganas de echarse a correr y mearse en el camino han pasado por su mente en varias ocasiones.

Quizá al inicio de su vida en la Legión y el toparse con aquellos seres tan temidos había sido un reto complicado por enfrentar, pero no ahora. Confiaba en la firme lealtad de sus compañeros, muy pocas palabras eran intercambiadas durante las batallas, simplemente era seguir las órdenes de su superior y el resto era trabajo en equipo. Era extraño, sí, pero el permanecer junto al escuadrón le brindaba una sensación de apoyo, de optimismo, una fuerza indestructible, una confianza que a ella misma le impresionaba muchas veces, como un roca. Los titanes eran _pan comido_ para ella, solo era cuestión de analizar precisamente el ángulo correcto y...apuntar en la nuca con sus espadas.

Uno.

Dos.

Divisó a lo lejos un titán —de los de 15 metros—que se acercaba a una distancia peligrosa de donde Eld Jinn se encontraba.

—¡Eld! ¡Fíjate! —La joven exclamó con la mayor voz posible, acelerando la velocidad de su equipo tridimensional, colocándose en la cabeza del gigante. El ser pareció sentirla, puesto que movió sus brazos hacia su cabeza, sin embargo, su pequeña estatura le brindaba cierta ayuda, ya que saltó con agilidad, abalanzándose hacia el monstruo y una ola de sangre cayó alrededor del cuerpo del titán, lo que ocasionó que sintiese ligeramente mareada, estampándose en el suelo.

—¡Joder! ¡Petra, ¿Estás bien?! —La alta figura de Eld apareció en su vista, las espadas ensangrentadas en sus manos.

—Ve las mías. —rió Petra en agonía, levantando una espada débilmente.

—No es un buen momento para reírse. —El joven se hincó para frotarle la cabeza.

—Descuida, creo que es por el impacto. ¿Algún titán a la vista?

—Son todos...por ahora. —Respondió Eld mirando a su alrededor. La quietud después de las batallas era espeluznante, asfixiante. — Sus brazos la cogieron lentamente, cargándola con firmeza. Eld Jinn, segundo al comando en el escuadrón del Capitán Levi. Su carácter era similar al de Gunther, pero había un detalle en especial: el afecto que el joven le tenía era constante, casi protegiéndola como una hermana menor, desde el primer día que le conoció encajaron perfectamente, no había duda que podía confiar en él ante cualquier situación.

—¡Ya los encontré! —La forma de Hange Zoe en un caballo apareció a varios metros de distancia, ondeando una de sus manos en señal de descubrimiento. El resto del Escuadrón se divisó momentos después, acercándose al par de soldados en escena.

—No es nada, sólo una caída. —Explicó Petra con una sonrisa, mientras la científica le ayudaba a cargar sus tanques de gas y sus espadas.

—Aún así necesitas un chequeo Petra. —dijo Hange en su voz habitual. —No queremos desgracias, ¿Cierto?

La joven de cabellera color cobre asintió, es difícil hacer entrar a alguien como Zoe en razón.

—Gunther, encárgate de llevar el caballo y el equipo de Petra. —Ordenó el Capitán Levi desde su caballo.

—Sí, Capitán. —La figura del soldado se desvaneció en segundos, acelerando su paso.

—Ey Petra. —Oluo, su camarada de años dijo en aquel tono que tanto le enervaba. —Eld se nota cansado, ¿No deseas que yo te lleve cargada a los cuarteles? —Sus diminutos dientes se mostraron con arrogancia, aunque había de admitirse que tenía una perfecta dentadura.

—Es mejor que cierres la boca. —espetó la joven mujer con fastidio. —Estoy mejor con Eld.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del Capitán Levi. De acuerdo, _eso_ se pudo haber malentendido. Notó como los rasgados ojos de su superior se abrieron por un instante, para después parpadear y girarse hacia el camino de vuelta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Eld le preguntó al momento de subirla al caballo, alzando una ceja al notar el rostro confuso de su compañera.

—Sí, el dolor se va disipando. No te preocupes.

—Si tú lo dices. —La sensación de la brisa susurrando en sus mejillas era agradable, las diferentes tonalidades de verde de las afueras de las murallas. Era hermoso, sin duda, a pesar de lo sucia que se sentía y lo mucho que debía limpiar sus espadas al regresar. Trabajo era trabajo después de todo.

—Es una vista bella. ¿Verdad Eld? —preguntó la joven en el trayecto, maravillada por las vastas tierras que pocas personas han tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Eran afortunados de alguna forma, siempre habría algo nuevo por descubrir.

—Lo es Petra, lo es. —Nunca pudo ver su expresión, pero estaba segura que Eld sonreía y que ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese instante.

 _Si tan solo los titanes no existiesen más._

.

.

—Adelante.

Si las primeras veces que había entrado a su oficina le hicieron sentirse incómoda, ahora era todo lo contrario.

El Capitán Levi poseía una de las rutinas de descanso más extrañas posibles, lo cual era notoria por las líneas de expresión en sus ojos y las bolsas de sus párpados. Aún así, se mantenía activo y aún más despierto que ella y todos sus compañeros juntos, era simplemente increíble.

—He traído el té señor. —colocó la pequeña bandeja a un lado de su escritorio, manteniéndose de pie. —¿Necesita ayuda Capitán? —preguntó al colocar el líquido en una taza, inquisitiva ante una carpeta de color gris que el hombre mantenía en sus manos.

—No. —cogió la taza en la forma extraña que usualmente lo hacía, su mano rodeando la taza del lado superior.

Un silencio inundó la habitación, pero podía escuchar los delicados sorbos del Capitán de forma sutil.

—No te quedes ahí de pie, puedes sentarte.

—¡Lo siento! —Petra rió ante su falta de atención, tomando una silla cercana y sentándose a cierta distancia. —¿Qué le ha parecido el té?

—El té está bien. — colocó la taza en el escritorio, el ligero tintineo de la pieza de vidrio chocar con la madera. —Ocurrieron ciertos disturbios después de aquel _inconveniente_ en la ciudad de Trost.

—Oh. — Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con desmesura. El Capitán de por sí no era de muchas palabras, cualquier cosa que mencionase era importante. —¿Qué clase de disturbios?

—Lo usual. —el hombre se cruzó de brazos, mirando reflexivo hacia el techo. —Disensión por parte de los habitantes.

—¿Alguna razón en especial?

—El descubrimiento de un _nuevo tipo de titán_.

La joven se levantó de su asiento para llenar por segunda vez la taza de su superior. ¿Hablaba en serio? Si lo que decía era cierto —lo cual muy probablemente era puesto que tenía fuentes confiables —eso significaba una cosa, los titanes habían atacado aquella ciudad.

—Si es poco cortés, puedo...

—Se los explicaré el día de mañana. Por ahora, es tiempo de retirarse.

 _Este hombre y sus terribles modales._ Levantó la bandeja del escritorio, accediendo a su petición, pero antes de que abriese la puerta para salir, le escuchó decir su nombre.

—¿Sí Capitán?

Su mirada era extraña, diferente. Quizá el té le había agradado demasiado, pero no _dejaba_ de mirarle, y eso la _abrumó_.

—No seas tan formal Petra, al menos que no traigas el té.

¿Hablaba sobre tratarle por su nombre? En su vida se lo llegó a imaginar. Sin embargo, _él_ se encontraba ahí, en su silla cruzado de brazos, observándola. Tal vez la formalidad era una exageración en algunas ocasiones, que situación tan peculiar. Parpadeó varias veces en confusión al notar que esperaba una respuesta.

La joven se acomodó aquel mechón rebelde de su cabello, que nunca lograba acomodar. Y sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches... _Levi._

.

.

Oluo Bozado era aquel típico fanfarrón que interrumpía las conversaciones en el momento menos indicado, que hacía ruidos con la boca llena durante la comida, súmale su extraña manera de morderse constantemente la lengua al hablar y sus aires de grandeza mientras se acomodaba su _cravat_ —en imitación al Capitán Levi.

—¿Crees que con _eso_ vas a vencerme? —preguntó Petra desafiante una mañana durante el entrenamiento. A pesar de las considerables diferencias de estaturas, no le intimidaba en absoluto, lo importante era vencer al contrincante, sea quien fuese el oponente.

Oluo arremetió un puñetazo a la joven, sin embargo fue sencillo de esquivar.

—¡A este paso terminarás hecho añicos! —la voz de Eld se escuchó a cierta distancia, mientras él, junto con Gunther observaban la escena.

El joven aprisionó sus dientes, acercándose hacia su compañera con sutileza. Intentó distraerla por medio de constantes puñetazos, pero Petra era rápida, sabía moverse. La cogió con fuerza por los brazos, ambos estrujándose por varios momentos, hasta que la joven de cabellera corta le pateó en una de sus piernas. Sintió tambalearse ante el choque, logrando capturarla una vez más por el brazo y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron en confusión, notando el apagado semblante de su camarada. Oluo se comportaba usualmente energético durante los entrenamientos, siempre audaz y un tanto presuntuoso por sus habilidades—muy notorias, pero se le notaba distante, sus ojos claros se veían apagados. ¿Ahora que le sucedía?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el muchacho permanecía tirado en el suelo.

La joven le tendió la mano en muestra de ayuda, pero tal fue su sorpresa que Oluo le rechazó, levantándose y retirándose del lugar. Los rostros de Gunther y Eld parecían igual de confusos que los de ella, por lo que decidió seguirle. Lo encontró sentado en una banca de madera cercana a los establos, y se situó a su lado.

Eran un par extraño, con frecuentes discusiones sin sentido, generalmente incitadas por el joven hombre de cabellera clara y manierismos similares a los de su superior. Ya le había aclarado varias veces que no lo hiciese, que le hacía verse patético y que regresara a su _antigua_ manera de ser—un poco menos egoísta. Y a pesar de algunos comentarios que la hacían salir de quicio y desear que ladrillos le cayesen encima, lo estimaba de todo corazón.

—Uno de mis hermanos se ha enfermado gravemente. —El mayor de seis hermanos, una carga pesada, un ejemplo a seguir. Pero Oluo Bozado era el _menor ejemplo_ posible con sus groseras palabras y chistes vulgares en la mayoría de los casos.

—Pide permiso al Comandante Erwin y al Capitán para que puedas ir a visitarlo.

—Deberes son deberes Petra, —replicó el joven cruzándose de brazos. —Y más ahora con toda _esta_ mierda que no logro entender aún.

—Ya lo comprenderemos, no hay que desistir. —Una de sus pequeñas manos se posaron en su castaño corte de cabello, acariciándole afectuosamente. — _El_ va a estar bien.

Como dulce remedio para el alma por medio de sus palabras, Oluo aclaró la garganta momentos después:

—¿Crees que algún día _tu...?_

—Ni lo pienses. Eso nunca pasará. —respondió Petra con gravedad. A veces sus actitudes la confundían, sabía sus intenciones hacia ella, pero simplemente no podía ser. —Aunque siempre estaré contigo.

.

.

Uno de los problemas acerca de prestar atención a las conversaciones de Hange Zoe era que si llegabas a negarte a obedecer alguna de sus propuestas, el resultado sería desastroso.

La había buscado para preguntarle acerca de una pruebas y terminó entrando al bar local tomada de su brazo. No porque no le gustase divertirse, sino que pareciese que la científica mostraba ya indicios de ebriedad, y aún no ordenaban bebidas.

—¡Pero si son Erwin y el enano de Levi! —Exclamó Hange jovial, su peculiar voz resonando en el interior del local.

—¡Sh! No tan fuerte Hange-san. —susurró avergonzada al notar las miradas de varios a su alrededor.

En pocos segundos, se encontraban frente al par de hombres en una mesa.

—Comandante Smith. —Petra hizo una señal de respeto ante el superior.

—Soldado Ral. —Erwin Smith era un hombre educado, la perfecta definición de un caballero, el sueño de cualquier mujer. Sus ojos azules eran gentiles, la nariz recta, aunque su estatura era un poco intimidante.

—¿Por qué no has venido con Moblit? —preguntó su compañero de mesa inesperadamente. Por su expresión y la copa en una de sus manos, pareciese que acababan de interrumpir una conversación importante.

—No lo encontré al idiota, pero ve, —la científica tomó a la joven efusivamente por la cintura— ¿Acaso Petra no es una gran acompañante?

Pudo jurar que los ojos del Capitán se tornaron en blanco. El hombre de cabellera oscura se cruzó de brazos, esquivando su mirada. Erwin Smith sonreía extrañamente complacido.

—Le concedo mi lugar. —El Comandante se puso de pie, dejando la silla libre. Petra sonrió agradecida ante la gentileza de su superior, por lo que se situó ella. —Gracias por cuidar de Hange señorita Ral.

—El placer es mío Comandante Smith.

El transcurso de la velada fue extraño, los que más conversaban eran el Comandante Erwin y la científica. De vez en cuando respondía sus opiniones al ser preguntadas con interés. Sin embargo, llegó un punto donde la Hange se comportaba de una forma graciosa—era algo común, hasta que sus comentarios se tornaron exagerados y un poco incómodos.

—Oi Petra, ¿Porqué no vas y te sientas en las piernas de Levi? —La mujer tenía una mirada oscura, sus mejillas coloradas por tanta bebida consumida.

 _No hablaba en serio._

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y enfocó su vista en cualquier lugar menos en aquel par de ojos que tanto temía mirar.

—No sé de dónde saca esas ideas tan extrañas señorita Hange. —dijo Petra aparentando naturalidad.

—¡No son ideas, es una orden! —rió Hange con fuerza— No te hagas el sordo enano, que bien que te encantaría que...

—Estúpida, estás tomada. — espetó Levi con gravedad, quitándole la botella de su lado.

—Creo que es momento de irnos—Petra se levantó de su asiento, tomandola por el brazo, pero fue en vano. Vio como el Comandante Erwin se levantaba de su asiento, y asió a la incontrolable mujer con sus brazos.

—Descuide soldado, yo la llevaré. — dijo con una sonrisa, para después adelantarse con una mujer bebida en sus brazos. _Semejante reprimenda la del día de mañana._

Tanto ella como el Capitán los siguieron por detrás, hasta llegar a la base de Operaciones para cada quien tomar su camino a los dormitorios. Sin embargo, notó que el Capitán seguía el mismo camino que ella. ¿Acaso la acompañaría?

Ante la leve oscuridad y la quietud de la noche, una pregunta se formó en su mente.

—Permiso de hablar Señor.

—Adelante.

—¿Le molestó mi presencia en la taberna?

Los hombros del Capitán se encogieron ante la interrogativa, su caminar deteniéndose ante el vasto pasillo.

—No me agrada que _cuatro ojos_ cause disturbios a mis soldados. —Era una respuesta vaga, pero honesta.

—No tenía nadie quien la acompañase. Disculpe por la interrupción que pudimos haber ocasionado.

—Tch. Han sucedido cosas peores.

Antes de doblar hacia su lado derecho, se detuvo inesperadamente ante una pregunta que jamás logró pensar escuchar:

—Petra, ¿Hubieras obedecido _su orden_?

Se giró contrariada, encontrándose con sus ojos azules, su mirada repleta de enigmas. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, por lo que se acomodó su cabello color cobre y respondió:

—¿Le hubiera agradado que _lo_ hiciese?

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, alcanzó a escuchar con claridad el quedo susurro de su voz:

—Tal vez.

Memorizó la respuesta en su corazón por el resto de sus días.

.

.

Su padre la acompañaba hacia el caballo, era día de regresar para la próxima expedición. Cincuenta y siete era un número largo, sencillo de olvidar. Se dice que el número siete significa la perfección, y el cinco la búsqueda de la libertad. Sin embargo hay un vacio entre ambos números, un hueco profundo, indescifrable, que podría llevarlos a la victoria o a la destrucción.

Ella no pensó eso aquel día. Pero al sentir que el abrazo de su padre se prolongaba y no dejaba de mirarla con aquella expresión, sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

—Voy a estar bien. Es una promesa.

Mientras se situaba cercana a Eren Yeager—el peculiar muchacho titán, divisó a su padre en la esquina de la calle. Al escuchar el estruendo de los caballos y la puerta de la muralla abrirse, lo contempló a lo lejos. El hombre se despidió con su mano ondeándose, cual padre orgulloso de su hija y nunca supo porque aquel día en especial lo sintió tan melancólico, si era uno de los días más soleados jamás vistos durante el año.

Las capas verde esmeralda ondeaban a lo lejos de las murallas, las hermosas alas de la Humanidad extendiéndose a lo largo de las tierras de los titanes. Esto sería una victoria.

Aunque nunca había deseado tanto en su vida a echarse a llorar.

.

.

—Petra _-san_ , ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tranquilo Eren, vine a checar si necesitabas algo. —Llevaba consigo una almohada y una frazada de color blanco. —Te he notado muy tenso. ¿Todo bien?

Eren Yeager era un muchacho adorable, a pesar de sus aún juveniles facciones, aquel determinante destello en sus ojos verdes era impresionante. Quizá había fallado como soldado el haber dudado de sus intenciones, pero el vivir en un mundo inhóspito y cruel la—no, _los_ había convertido de esa manera. Era lógico dudar de alguien del cual se tenían pruebas sobre un comportamiento no tan humano. Sin embargo, Eren era diferente, podía sentirlo en sus palabras, en su manera de actuar y pensar. Y si la Legión confiaba en el plenamente en la aniquilación total de aquellos seres inhumanos, entonces debía confiar en él. _Así como él en ellos_.

—Es sólo que... —el joven dio un vistazo al pasillo. —¿No es tarde para que se encuentre despierta?

—Es la rutina. —Petra dijo en una sonrisa. —Toma. —le tendió las piezas en sus manos. El muchacho suspiró sorprendido ante la muestra de afecto, titubeando en sus siguientes palabras:

—Es usted muy amable conmigo. No lo merezco.

—No pienses así. Vas a ser de gran apoyo para la Legión, nos tienes a nosotros. Todo va a estar bien.

Ambos se miraron. Para la vista de Eren, personas como Petra eran únicas, especiales. Un mes de convivir con el Escuadrón Levi quizá se considere como poco tiempo, pero se equivocaba. Durante este periodo, había descubierto la relación que todos mostraban, de apoyo, estrategia y sobre todo empatía. Definitivamente eran un ejemplo a seguir. Estaba infinitamente agradecido.

—Anda, duerme Eren. —la joven le tendió un cálido beso en la mejilla, rodeándolo en un maternal abrazo. Sonrió jovial al notar las mejillas del muchacho enrojecerse, a pesar de la poca claridad de la habitación. Iban a ser un buen equipo, estaba segura de ello.

Al despedirse, la joven mujer caminó en dirección hacia la cocina. Por alguna razón sentía que aún era temprano para retirarse a descansar, no sentía ningún indicio de somnolencia.

 _Nunca_ se dio cuenta de ello.

.

.

Abrió el paquete de envoltura oscura al situarse en la cocina, después de ir a visitar a Eren.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al contemplar el set de tazas de porcelana que su padre le había enviado. Consistía en cinco tazas color blanco, con un toque dorado en la parte inferior y una tetera de forma ovalada. Su mente recordó aquel día en uno de tantos cumpleaños el cual le fue obsequiado, y se cuestionó la razón por la cual nunca la había utilizado.

El tiempo transcurrió mientras se disponía a calentar agua en un pocillo, esperando a que hirviese. Tan enfrascada se encontraba la joven en su ocupación, que no se llegó a percatarse del sonido de unas botas entrar a la cocina, hasta que la voz habló:

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

—¡Disculpe Capitán! —exclamó al girarse y ver la forma de su superior cruzado de brazos a un lado de un estante. Aún tenía su uniforme puesto, situación que le contrarió un poco.

—No seas tan formal.

—Eh, de acuerdo. Levi...¿No puede dormir?

El hombre desvió su mirada, permaneciendo en su misma posición.

—¿Desea un poco de té?

—¿De dónde salieron esas tazas? —preguntó el pelinegro al observar la rutina de la joven.

—Mi padre las ha enviado. —colocó unas cuantas hojas ante el agua que ya mostraba indicios de ebullición. — ¿Recuerda aquellas tazas que se quebraron?

—Buen punto. —Tomó una de las tazas, en aquel modo característico de él, y bebió. Después de algunos sorbos, replicó—Tiene buen sabor.

—Gracias. —Los minutos transcurrían, los ligeros sorbos escuchándose a la par. A veces se enfocaba en mirar cualquier parte de la cocina, pero cuando se sentía lo suficiente capaz para mirar de reojo, encontraba sus ojos observándola. ¿Tan obvia era? No es como si nunca habían estado juntos a solas, era algo que ocurría con frecuencia, a pesar de que el Capitán no hablaba mucho, más si prestaba atención a sus largas pláticas, aun cuando mostrase el menor indicio posible.

—¿Desea un poco más de té?

—No, está bien así. —Al pasarle la taza ya vacía, sintió el roce de sus dedos con las suyas, y el _cómo_ permitió que la sensación permaneciese un poco más de lo normal. Se giró rápidamente a lavar las piezas, ruborizada por la acción, y se tomó su tiempo para secarlas.

Levi permaneció a un lado de ella. ¿Acaso necesitaba de algo? Al guardar las piezas en una pequeña alacena, le escuchó hablar:

—Hay trabajo por lidiar en unas horas.

—Es el deber por hacer. — dijo Petra encogiéndose de hombros. El hombre se notaba más cansado de lo usual, lleno de preocupaciones, y reglas por obedecer. Aunque el té le había brindado cierto efecto, puesto que sus ojos se mostraban un poco más relajados.

—Bueno, me retiro. —Al momento de avanzar, un brazo le detuvo.

—Espera. —Una de sus manos cogió un mechón de su cabello cobrizo. Y todo se detuvo. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron con desmesura, tratando de mantenerse lo menos nerviosa posible.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó débilmente, y el sonido de su titubeante voz fue tan frágil que temió no haber sido escuchada.

Apenas era unos centímetros más alto que ella, pudiendo apreciar sus facciones masculinas, y las pequeñas líneas de expresión en sus ojos. No dejaba de mirarle, intentando descubrir lo que ella pensaba, su mano aún en su corto cabello. Sintió el cómo dio un paso frente a ella, acercándosele a una distancia un tanto personal, su corazón acelerándose.

—Eres... —¿Que era ella para él? ¿Una subordinada nadamas? Si así lo era, entonces ¿Por qué no podía desviar sus ojos de ella? Petra era pequeña, de menuda figura y ojos muy expresivos. Era luz y valentía al mismo tiempo. Había algo simple en ella y a la vez atrayente. Pudo haberse acercado un poco más y besarla, descubrirla. Pero algo en su mirada le indicó que _quizá_ no era el momento adecuado, no cuando había _tanto_ por lidiar, por luchar. Un soldado no tiene tiempo para distracciones.

—Si no está listo, es mejor que no lo haga. —la voz de Petra resonó en sus oídos. Ella sonreía, el cálido color en su rostro mostrando evidencia de sus acciones, pero _qué_ importaba ya.

Tal vez otro día, tal vez regresando de la expedición.

Si.

 _Ella era...tan extraña._

.

.

Fue uno de los desenlaces más inesperados en la historia de Legión. La situación parecía tomar control, pero en cuestión de segundos todo terminó en destrucción, sangre y desolación.

Todo estaba tan bien calculado, analizado. Simplemente era mantener a Eren en cuidado durante la expedición. Entonces... ¿Por qué había salido _todo_ mal? Tan mal que los rostros de Gunther y Eld permanecían ahí, tirados en el suelo sin vida.

Era una mujer la que los perseguía incesablemente, cosa extraña ya que se suponía que seres tan peculiares como los titanes carecían de sexo en específico. Su espécimen fue el más extraño que había visto en sus años de experiencias, y a la vez, la cosa más terrorífica a la que se había enfrentado. Pero no tenía miedo, no.

Su tanque de gas se encontraba lleno, mientras se movía a una increíble velocidad para no ser atrapada. ¿Cómo era posible que _sus_ ojos habíase regenerado en cuestión de segundos? _¿Cómo…?_

Mientras huía y pensaba en alguna manera de desviar su atención, miró hacia atrás. _"Nunca mires hacía atrás_ " Le decía su padre desde que era una niña, en aquellas situaciones donde sentía que no había solución, donde la esperanza no existía. Al realizar _su_ error, fue _demasiado_ tarde.

Quizá tuvo miedo, quizá había cometido el peor error posible como soldado, quizá todo había sido en vano y tal vez deseó por una fracción de segundo no haberse unido a la Legión en su vida. Pero nunca lo supo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, de la manera más cruel posible que simplemente no hubo tiempo.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, que no sentía dolor absoluto; estaba inmóvil, destrozada.

Petra Ral quiso recordar muchas cosas, como el destello de las estrellas en la noche, y la siempre acompañante luna amarilla. Le hubiese encantado recordar los chistes malos de sus compañeros al jugar apuestas durante las noches después de cada expedición. También quiso recordar el aroma a café en las mañanas que tanto le encantaba agregar dos pizcas de azúcar. Daría _lo que fuese_ por recordar la dulce mirada de su padre al reencontrarse después de meses de ausencia. Y sobre todo, el recordar _por siempre_ todo aquello que se resumía en el Capitán Levi, su corazón estremeciéndose de dolor en los últimos momentos en vida. _¿Por qué no se atrevió? ¿Por qué?_

 _Recordar_. Recordar es tan hermoso, efímero, sublime… lo terrible es regresar a la realidad.

Y _esta_ era su realidad.

Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo, la oportunidad para pensar, la muerte es cruel y rápida. Sólo pudo escuchar el ensordecedor grito de Eren a lo lejos, mientras las delicadas hojas del árbol donde yacía ondeaban sin cesar.

Murió amargamente aquel día en la fatídica expedición número cincuenta y siete.

" _Hemos fallado."_

.

.

—Flegel, ¿Cierto? Te doy la bienvenida.

—Tú eres… ¿Levi? —respondió el hombre con perspicacia. —Si realmente quieres brindarme una cálida bienvenida. ¿No deberías ser _tú_ el que prepara el té?

Levi pudo haberlo golpeado en ese preciso momento, sus puños aprisionándose con ira. ¿Qué se creía este imbécil?

Sin embargo, no importó los rostros conmocionados de sus subordinados, ni aquella risa falsa que se escuchó a lo lejos por parte de alguno de _aquellos_ hombres.

Fue un escenario diferente. Sintió encontrarse en aquella vieja mesa de madera- siempre impecable y ordenada. Vio los rostros de su primer escuadrón, como cualquier día normal. Eld y Gunther conversaban discretamente, mientras Oluo hacía un caos con el té y el azúcar. Y la vio a _ella_ , tan brillante y hermosa que le caló en sus ojos, su sonrisa iluminando el comedor. Sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos, mientras colocaba una bandeja a su lado.

— _¿Más té Capitán?_

Al mirar nuevamente, se encontró con Flegel que aún esperaba una respuesta.

—No, y mejor hablemos de lo que es realmente importante. —replicó Levi en su habitual voz, sin ningún indicio de su corta confusión.

 _No podía pensar en ello ahora. Tal vez…_

 _._

 _._

El hombre abrió la puerta trasera que dirigía hacia el patio. No había dejado de llover en cuatro días, por lo que la tierra se sentía lo suficientemente húmeda ante sus pisadas. Se quitó el sombrero de paja de su cabeza, agitándolo hacia su rostro en necesidad de aire forzado.

Era una mañana soleada. Quieta. Tan quieta desde aquella noticia _tan terrible_ que le cambio la vida por completo. Y durante mucho tiempo le tuvo miedo al silencio.

Pero el silencio le acompañaba y de pronto, de alguna manera se acostumbro a él, y su rutina diaria continuó.

Aun así había un vacio en su corazón.

Un vacío tan enorme y desolador. Ella _regresaría_ algún día, ¿No? Pero no hay peor pesadilla de un padre que el perder a su hijo, y más cuando se es joven.

El señor Ral ya no era el mismo, desde aquel día en que buscó como desesperado aquel rastro de luz y destellos en el regreso de la expedición y el cual nunca encontró. Sin embargo, al acercarse al lugar donde el antiguo columpio permanecía, debajo del roble, algo capturó su atención.

Una flor amarilla, la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sintió _algo_ cobrar vida en él, llenándolo de aquella paz que pensó nunca volver a sentir, y comprendió que la esencia de su Petra permanecería por siempre, aun cuando los años y las estaciones transcurriesen.

Y con lágrimas en sus ojos, el señor Ral no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
